Take A Bullet For You
by HeartKnowsMore26
Summary: Sakura has been absent at their school and Sasuke's worried. Contains character death. Hope you like it! Pls. read...


Take A Bullet For You

Hi again. I got this story from a friend.

Hope you like it! I don't own Naruto.

() me talking:3

* * *

><p>(Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for 2 years, in this story Sasuke didn't leave and instead of ninjas their normal students at Konoha High School.)<p>

Sakura is absent at school today which made Sasuke worried because this haven't happened before, so he decided to call her.

Sasuke: Hey, baby!  
>Sakura: Hey.<br>Sasuke: I missed you at school today. Why weren't you there?  
>Sakura: Yeah, I had to go to the doctor.<br>Sasuke: Oh really? Why?  
>Sakura: Oh, nothing. Just some annual shots, that's all.<br>Sasuke: Oh.  
>Sakura: So what did you guys do in Math today?<br>Sasuke: You didn't miss anything that great, just a lot of notes.  
>Sakura: Okay, good.<br>Sasuke: Yeah.  
>Sakura: Hey, I have a question to ask.<br>Sasuke: Okay, ask away.  
>Sakura: How much do you love me?<br>Sasuke: You know I love you more than anything in this world.  
>Sakura: Yeah.<br>Sasuke: Why did you ask?  
>Sakura: *silence*<br>Sasuke: Is something wrong?  
>Sakura: No. Nothing at all. Um. How much do you care about me?<br>Sasuke: I would give you the world in a heartbeat if I could.  
>Sakura: You would?<br>Sasuke: Yeah of course I would. *sounding worried* Is there something wrong?  
>Sakura: No, everything's fine.<br>Sasuke: Are you sure?  
>Sakura: Yeah<br>Sasuke: Okay. I hope so.  
>Sakura: Would you die for me ?<br>Sasuke: I would take a bullet for you any day, hun.  
>Sakura: Really?<br>Sasuke: Any day. Now, seriously, is there something wrong?  
>Sakura: No, I'm fine. You're fine. We're fine. Everyone and everything is fine.<br>Sasuke: Okay.  
>Sakura: Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school.<br>Sasuke: Alright, bye. I love you!  
>Sakura: Yeah. I love you too. Bye.<p>

The next day at school

"Dobe have you seen Sakura today?" Sasuke ask Naruto with a worried look.

"No." Naruto said.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"She wasn't here yesterday, either." Naruto said.

"I know. She was acting all weird on the phone last night." Sasuke said still worried.

"Well, dude, you know how girls are sometimes." Naruto added.

"Yeah, but not her." Sasuke said.

"I don't know what else to say, man." said Naruto.

"Okay, well I gotta get to English. I'll see ya after school." Sasuke said

"Yeah I gotta get to Science. Later." Naruto said.

That night

Sasuke called Sakura again to ask her why is she absent at school today.

Sakura: Hello?  
>Sasuke: Hey.<br>Sakura: Oh, hey.  
>Sasuke: Why weren't you at school today?<br>Sakura: Uh, I had another appointment with the doctor.  
>Sasuke: Are you sick?<br>Sakura: Um, I have to go. My mom's calling on the other line.  
>Sasuke: I'll wait.<br>Sakura: It may take a while. I'll call you later.  
>Sasuke: Alright. I love you.<br>-Very long pause-

Sakura: *with a tears in her eyes* Look, I think we should break up.  
>Sasuke: What?<br>Sakura: It's the best thing for us right now.  
>Sasuke: Why?<br>Sakura: I love you.

Sakura turns off her cellphone and cried.

At school

Sakura didn't go to school for 3 more weeks.

"Hey dude." Sasuke greeted Naruto.

"Hey." Naruto responded.

"What's up?" Sasuke ask.

"Nothing. Hey, have you talked to your ex lately?" Naruto ask.

"No. I lost contact to her since the last day I called her." Sasuke said.

"So you didn't hear?" Naruto whispered to him.

"Hear what?" Sasuke curiously ask.

"Um, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you…" Naruto said.

"Dobe, just tell me!" Sasuke said.

"Uh. Call this number, 433-555-3468." Naruto gave the number to Sasuke.

"Okay, thanks!" Sasuke greeted as he walks to his next class.

At Sasuke's house

Sasuke calls the number that Naruto has given him.

Voice: Hello, Konoha Medical Hospital. This is Nurse Shizune.

Sasuke: Uh, I must have the wrong number. I'm looking for my friend.

Voice: What is their name, sir?

Sasuke gives her the info about Sakura.

Voice: Yes, this is the right number. She's one of our patients here.

Sasuke: Really? Why? What happened? How is she?

Voice: Her room number is 646 in building A, suite 3.

Sasuke: WHAT HAPPENED?

Voice: Please come by, sir, and you can see her. Goodbye.

Sasuke: WAIT! NO!

Sasuke hurriedly go to the hospital and to room 646 in building A, suite 3.

And sees Sakura laying in the hospital bed.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Sasuke asked right away.  
>*silence*<p>

"Dear, talk to me!" Sasuke said to Sakura.

"I.." Sakura added but to nervous to say so.

"You what?" Sasuke asked.

"I have cancer and I'm on life support." Sakura said as she starts crying.

*breaks into tears*

"They're taking me off tonight." Sakura said as she hugs Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke ask as he breaks into tears.

"I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Sakura said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke ask.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Sakura said as tears flow her pale cheeks.

"You could never hurt me." Sasuke said.

"I just wanted to see if you felt about me the same as I felt about you." Sakura said.

"Huh?" Sasuke ask.

"I love you more than anything. I would give you the world in a heartbeat. I would die for you and take a bullet for you." Sakura said.  
>*crying*<p>

"Don't be sad. I love you and I'll always be there with you." Sakura said as she wipes Sasuke's tears.

"Then why did you break up with me?" Sasuke ask.

They didn't notice the nurse coming in their room.

"Young man, visiting hours are over." the nurse said.

Sasuke leaves and later that night Sakura is taken off of life support and dies, but what Sasuke didn't know is that Sakura only asked him those questions so she could hear him say it one last time. She only broke up with him because she knew she only had 3 more weeks left to live and thought that it would cause him less pain and give him time to get over her before she died.

NEXT DAY 

Sasuke is found dead with a gun in one hand and a note in the other. THE NOTE SAID: "I told her that I would take a bullet for her, just like she said she would die for me."

* * *

><p>Finish! This story made me cry!<p>

Hope you like it!

Pls. review!


End file.
